Good morning young master
by CC-PKR
Summary: What starts as the usual routine for Sebastian takes a more.. interesting turn when a certain young earl wont get out of bed...  Rated M for SEBxCIEL and a hint of CLAUDExALOIS and Badfic


It was a sunny day in England.

"its time to get up, bocchan", Sebastian informed the little Ciel who was lying in bed like he always does when he goes to bed the night before and wakes up the next day.

"nnngh"

"Ciel that is not proper English diction, now. ARISE!" Sebastian pulled the sheet out from under Ciel like how he does with the table cloth. When Ciel felt the mattress he was like.

"This sheet feels uncomfortable, get me a softer shee- wait a minute!" he bolts upright to sit upright.

"Sebastian, wheres my sheet?" Then Sebastian said

"Get up or you'll be late". And Sebastian threw some silverware at Finny when he entered the room and pinned him to the wall all comical like.

"How dare you enter the master's room!" Sebastian bellowed like an evil Demon. Ciel just sat in bed without a sheet under him it was uncomfortable but he couldn't be bothered getting out of bed.

"Sebastian-sama, i-I just came to inform you t-that Claude Faustus is here!". Sebastian looked at Finny.

"WTF" Sebastian screamed. Then Claude snuck his head the door. Pop

"honey, im ho~me" Claude smirked at sebastias cause that was directed at him. Sebastian lept off the floor and punched Claude right in the jaw. Claude whimpered and held his jaw and his legs crumpled and he got attracted to the floor and lay there in a sorry. Crumpled. Heap.

"oohh.." Claude whimpered. Sebastian dusted off his hands then went to Ciels bed and picked him up with his mouth by the back of Ciels nightshirt like a mother cat and headed out of the room. Ciel yawn like kitten.

Alois sauntered down the hallway and did a girlish giggle when he saw Sebastian carrying Ciel by his collar. He put his hands on his hips and looked them up and down.

"why are you carrying him in your teeth?" Sebastians eyes went red as if flames were about to shoot out. He spat out Ciel onto the floor and got all up in Alois's face.

"do you have a problem with how I run this joint?" Sebastian was using all these hand gestures and Alois just sighed.

"just tell me where my butler is." Alois slapped Sebastian across the cheek and Sebastian used his mouth to lifted alois by the back of his collar like a mother cat and take him to the worthless excuse for a demon butler that lay crumpled in the doorway to Ciel's bedroom.

"Claude!" Alois cried. He cried a single tear onto Claude's handsome face and Claude became healthy again and said

"Alpha formation!". Then Alois's eyes burned bright red and started blinking like Christmas lights then suddenly he flew into the air and transformed into a Porsche and Claude hopped into the front seat and sped down the hallway and hit a speed bump which was Sebastian on the way there

Diggadiggadiggadigga, the car bumped as Claude drove ALOLis down the stairs into the lobby and smash through the double doors. escape Shawshank prison.

"Y-young m-master…" the demon butler extended an arm. Sebastian was crumpled by the car that ran over him. Ciel looked down at him scornfully.

"You have sullied the phantomhive name by being crumpled and causing mischief!" Sebastian got angry cause he was only doing the best he could. The demon pulled out a bat and struggled to his feet.

"I will club a Ciel!" and Ciel yelped and pressed play. Then his night-shirt transformed into a jetpack and he flew to the Trancy household in the nude.

Claude parked outside the trancy household and Alois changed back. Ciel flew down and his night-shirt changed back.

"hey, youre here!" Claude smiled! And he gave Ciel a high-5 for ditching Sebastian. Ciel was like

"Claude youre so fine" Ciel winked at Claude cause Ciel has a thing for glasses. Alois flared up and went green with envy. The blond went up to Claude and gave him a big kiss. Claude was embarrassed like if someone had told someone else his biggest secret. Ciel thought whatever. Then hanah came running out and Ciel yelled as if a crab had crawled into his swimsuit. Claude gave Hannah a hug and Hannahs shirt flew open like it always does.

"you need a bigger shirt." Said captain obvious aka, Sebastian. Everyone turned their head cause Seb had arrived. Claude shielded his jaw from further assault and Alois's gave sebatian a wink that said

"hey babeh" Sebastian looked at everyone like theyre were mouldy sandwhiches, all save for Ciel who was a perfect sandwhich.

"Ciel, lets go home, come home and il do whatever you say."

"Anything?" everyone asked.

"anything." Replied Sebastian. Ciel was sold, he hopped on sebastians back and blew a kiss to the trancy household who in return blew a kiss.

Seb and Ciel returned home and Sebastian started throwing Silverware everywhere, meirin rubbed shoe polish on Sebastian, bard blew up the shoepolish and finny threw logs at Bard and tanaka wrinkled up even more.

"I hate this place!" Ciel yelled before bursting into tears.


End file.
